Combat Medic
Class Overview After an intense firefight, when the dust settles, every squad and every soldier simply wants to be alive. And if they are, they probably have their Combat Medic to thank. Every class is capable of putting enemies in the grave, but the Combat Medic is the only one that can pull them back out. Yes, their rifle is capable of dropping enemies efficiently. Yes, their versatility on the battlefield is infamous. But, it is their powerful healing tools and abilities that define them. The Combat Medic’s role is to keep their soldiers alive and their empire at full fighting strength. Since a single Combat Medic can make all the difference between holding the line and falling in slaughter, they’re an integral member of any squad. The Combat Medic’s handheld medical applicator provides them with the primary means to make a squad of wounded soldiers fit to fight again. Using a concentrated beam of nanites programmed to mend flesh and dispense coagulation agents, the medical applicator can repair even the most grievous of wounds in seconds. The latest models are even equipped with experimental Field Rebirth technology, allowing the recently dead to be brought back to life. Few others can rival the power and potential of the Combat Medic on the frontlines, saving lives. Beyond healing, Combat Medics can do a ton more than just squad support. Though they’re defined by their ability to help others, their customizable rifle establishes them as a force in their own right on the battlefield. They can help themselves. Through the use of specialized loadouts and kits, the Combat Medic can become all the more versatile, ready and able to bring whatever is needed to any combat situation. A skilled Combat Medic can hold their own in a firefight and keep their squad mates alive. At the heart of every squad is the group that ensures the battle is won. They may not get the kill numbers and glory of the rest of the infantry but some would say that they are the most integral part of every squad. These selfless individuals are the Combat Medics. Equipped with the latest in Nanite technology they are able to keep their assigned squad on the constant assault. Just because they dedicate their lives to healing doesn’t mean they are a free kill. The combat in their title should say it all as the combat medic is fully trained in the use of the longer range assault rifle as well as in close quarters. Combat Medic is a class designed for someone looking to play a more support role during an attack, as they excel at keeping their squad mates up and in the action. Should one of them fall the Medic can use either their Medical Applicator or if things are looking extremely bad they can use a Nanite Revive Grenade to enable all of their fallen squad mates to get up and back into the action. All of the Certifications available to the Combat Medic will either bolster the effectiveness and or duration of their healing capabilities as well as grant them access to new and more powerful technology. Certifications Class Weapons The following weapon types are available to the Combat Medic class: - Assault Rifles - Shotguns - Pistols Class Cert Builds Class Strategy As a Combat Medic you will always want to be in a squad with others as this is where the true strength of the Combat Medic lies. While in a group unless otherwise directed by the Squad Leader you will typically want to be running with the Heavy Infantry and other front line fighters. The reasoning for this is due to some of the best abilities the Combat Medic has at their disposal are an area of effect and single target heal as well as the ability to revive fallen squad mates in the heat of battle. Unfortunately direct healing technology hasn’t progressed as far as many would have liked. While using the Medical Applicator on the run is possible its range makes it very difficult and best suited for when movement is at a minimum. This limitation of the Medical Applicator means that the best healing ability the Medic has while on the move is using their Nanite Regen device. While not as quick to heal as the Medical Applicator it does heal everyone within its radius over time. The most optimal time to use the Nanite Regen Device is when there is a large amount of allies around as the heal gets stronger with each additional ally within range making this a very potent tool. While keeping your allies up and in the fight is the primary role of the Combat Medic they will often need to assist with the fight. Being the only class that has access to the Assault Rifle provides a significant range advantage but they also have access to Shotguns, Pistols and a Combat Knife. The best way for a Combat Medic to assist in the fight is to pull out their Assault Rifle and snipe enemies from long range or by simply offering cover fire while the Heavy and Light Infantry get into position. See also: *Tech Plant Advanced Strategies Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Videos